Ich vermisse dich
by MondblumenTanz
Summary: Letztes Chap! Hey, Autoren muss man füttern mit Feedbackfischen! : Hier werde ich 3 'ähnliche' oneshots on stellen, die sich alle um Remus' Gedanken nach Sirius' Tod drehen. Hoffe es gefällt euch!
1. Version 1

Disclaimer: Bekannte Figuren gehören nicht mir. Ich erfand nur die Gedanken der Person, weil ich daran Spaß hatte, aber nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Der Plot gehört mir (Copyright).

_Es wird drei verschiedene Versionen der Kurzgeschichte geben, die sich teilweise auch ein wenig ähneln. Ich habe die One-shots schon vor längerer Zeit geschrieben und es würde mich einfach interessieren, was ihr davon haltet.  
Die Geschichten handeln immer von Remus' Gedanken nach Sirius Tod._

_°_

_-_

**Ich vermisse dich**

_

* * *

Version 1 _

Ich vermisse dich, du bist weg. Jetzt bin nur noch ich da. Na ja. Außer dem Verräter. _Peter_.

Erst James. Jetzt du. Die besten Freunde die ich je hatte. Ihr habt mir die schönste zeit meines Lebens geschenkt. Um dann, einfach so , zu gehen. Ich erinnre mich öfter denn je an unsere Schulzeit zurück. Wir verschwanden unter James Tarnumhang, erkundigten die Ländereien, das Schloss. Selbst der verbotene Wald war vor uns nicht sicher. Natürlich nicht.

Ich weiß noch ganz genau als wie dir _Karte_ "machten". Wir, die Rumtreiber. Ihr habt mir bei Vollmond geholfen. Und ihr habt mir damit eure Liebe gezeigt. Eure grenzenlose Freundschaft. Ich hatte immer Angst, dass ihr mich hassen würdet, wenn ihr herausfändet, dass ich ein Werwolf bin. Es hat mich jeden Tag aufgezehrt. Meine innere Qual. Und jeden Tag habe ich mich gefragt womit ich solch wunderbare Freunde verdient habe. Ja wunderbar wart ihr wirklich. Ihr seid es immer noch. Und ich höre dich und James, wie ihr beide gleichzeitig zu mir sagt, dass ich so etwas nicht sagen soll. Natürlich hätte ich es verdient. Und ich kann nur sanft lächeln. Weil ich so dankbar bin.

Und unsere Freundschaft wurde noch stärker, als wie Krone, Tatze und Moony waren. Na ja Wurmschwanz auch noch. Wurmschwanz. Ich überlege immer on ich verzeihen _könnte_, wenn ich es wollen würde. Aber ich könnte es nie im leben. Auch im Tod nicht. Ich kann ihn nur hassen. Es ist nicht so ein Hass wie ich für Malfoy empfinde oder einem anderem Slytherin. Nein dieser Hass ist bodenlos. Grenzenlos. Und das erschreckt mich. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich so starke Hassgefühle entwickeln könnte. Gegen einen ehemaligen Freund. Aber das ist es wahrscheinlich, er hat uns gänzlich verraten. Uns, die einzigen Freunde die er je hatte.

Und ich hasse ihn dafür, dass ich 13 Jahre lang nicht wusste was ich denken, fühlen sollte, ich dachte du hättest James verraten. Aber ich konnte dich nie wirklich hassen. Ich habe es nicht glauben können. Aber - du kennst mich- natürlich habe ich es eingesehen. Habe mir eingeredet du hättest ihn verraten. Bis ich es selber geglaubt habe.

- Vielleicht bin ich auch einfach nur enttäusch von der Ratte.

Weißt du noch als Lily James eine geknallt hatte? Danach hat er sich nur verwirrt durchs Haar gewuschelt und sich fragend zu uns umgedreht. Und wir? Wir konnten uns nicht entscheidend zwischen laut loszulachen oder eher ein mitleidiges Gesicht auf zu setzten. Es wurde eine komische Grimasse. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war klasse.

Voldemort hat uns alle eingeholt. Mich hat er auch schon beinah. Aber- das Kannst du mir glauben- ich bin immer noch ein Maurauder. Und ein Rumtreiber lässt sich nicht so leicht erwischen.

Remus lies seine gelbe Rose auf das Grab fallen. Wischte seine Träne weg. Nicht weil er sich schämte. Nein, er würde kämpfen. Und, und vielleicht gewinnen. Für James. Für Sirius.

Er drehte sich zu den anderen Trauergästen um und ging zu Harry.

* * *

Ja, das wars erstmal. Bin gespannt was ihr davon haltet..:g:  
Liebe Grüße,  
Entchen.. 


	2. Version 2

**

* * *

**

**Ich vermisse dich (..ich komme)**

_°°°_

_-_

_-Version 2-_

Es kam wie es kommen musste. War ja klar. Früher, ja früher - weißt du noch? - uns konnte man nichts anhaben - warum auch? Wir waren die Rumtreiber. Wir waren unschlagbar. Und sind es immer noch. Ja ich weiß es noch ganz genau. Als wäre es gestern gewesen. Aber nun...wir haben uns wohl alle getäuscht. Du und James: weg, verschwunden, nicht mehr da. Nur eine leere Hülle eurer Schatten, meiner Erinnerungen. Wurmschwanz - nun ja...er hat uns verraten wie du ja weißt. Er hat das gemacht was er schon immer am Besten konnte: sich verstecken, verkriechen, Schutz suchen. Jaaah...auch bei dem Bösen. Warum auch nicht? Es gibt uns Schutz und unser Gewissen? Was ist das überhaupt? Jämmerlich.

Wir sind zerbrochen. Es gibt keine Maurauder mehr. Ich bin der letzte und auch ich werde sterben. Die Frage ist wann. Ich weiß es nicht - niemand weiß das. Und ich warte, ich warte und warte auf den Tod. Nach außen hin bin ich natürlich stark. Was denkst du? Ich kämpfe für Harry und dafür werde ich auch sterben. Ich habe meine besten Freunde verloren. Klar, es macht Spaß weiter hier oben zu stehen und abzuwarten was passiert. Nun ja ich war schon immer der Vernünftigere. Also werde ich wohl wieder da sein, wenn man mich braucht. Bereit zu sterben. Für meine Freunde. Die aber leider schon tot sind. Haha. Ich weiß ich werde sarkastisch. Kannste mir nicht übel nehmen.

Tatze - pass auf dich auf da unten! Ich weiß du hast wahrscheinlich Krone wiedergesehen und wirst dich gefreut haben. Wie geht es ihm und Lily? Ich hoffe doch gut. Und dass es dir auch gut geht..

Ich geh dann mal..

_Remus J Lupin entfernte sich vom Grab.  
__Er war alleine hier her gekommen. Wollte alleine trauern - er hasste Beerdigungen. Er war schon bei viel zu vielen gewesen. Hatte sie alle sterben sehen.  
__Als er den Friedhof hinter sich lies, verließ er diesen Ort für immer mit einem letzten Gedanken. _Ich komme.

-----

* * *

Hey! Ihr könnt mich doch nicht ohne Reviews hier 'vergehen' lassen. #liebschau#

Ihr könnt mir auch ruhig sagen, wenn es mal wieder ganz schrecklich war..

Na ja, ich hoffe dieses Mal auf Feedback  
Machts gut :)


	3. Version 3

_Hey Afaim!  
Danke für dein Review. Hier kommt die dritte Version. Mal sehen was dir jetzt am Besten gefällt. Ich bin auf jeden Fall gespannt und hoffe auf ein weiteres Review!_

_Ich habe meinen Namen geändert, viell ist das euch aufgefallen. Der andere war 'damals' eher eine Notlösung, als meine normalen Nicks nicht gingen. Egal, interessiert ja eigentlich niemand ._

Hier die nächste und letzte Version (-schnüff-)

°

°

**Ich vermisse dich**

_Version 4_

Nun ja. Jetzt steh ich hier. Neben mir ist Harry gerade gegangen. Ich weiß nicht was ich dir sagen soll. Ich war so erleichtert zu wissen, dass nicht du James verraten hast. Und wieder einen meiner Freunde bei mir zu wissen. Es gibt in der Zwischenzeit ja so einen schönen Werwolfstrank und, und davor habt ihr mir geholfen.

Ich danke dir. Ich bin euch so viel schuldig. Eure Freundschaft war das beste was mir je passiert ist. Nach Harrys viertem Schuljahr hast du eine Weile bei mir gelebt. Weißt du noch? Es war schön dich wieder mal in der Nähe zu wissen, zu haben.

Du bist einfach durch diesen Vorhang gefallen und warst weg. Weg für immer. Und das ist es was mich schmerzt. Ich habe gar nicht richtig kapiert, dass du tot bis. Wie so viele andere. Es ist als wärst du eben mal für zwei Jahre untergetaucht, auf Reisen. Du bist wirklich auf einer Reise. Aber du kommst nie wieder nach Hause. Der Tod ist endgültig für die Lebenden. Aber wer weiß was mit den Toten passiert? Ich weiß es nicht.

Ich weiß nur, dass ich dich vermisse. Ich vermisse die Rumtreiber. Ich vermisse unsere unbeschwerte Zeit. Deine und James Scherze und Streiche. Ich vermisse einfach die Zeit in der alles einfach war. Jetzt ist alles schwer und es tut weh. Ich sah schon viel zu Viele sterben und es zehrt an mir.

Dir hat die Freiheit gefehlt - mir fehlt das Glück.

Ich habe letztens wieder unsere Knal-of de maurauder gemacht. Eine ganze Packung. Weißt du noch, wie wir in unserem Schlafsaal saßen und sie gegessen haben? Es hat mich so daran erinnert.

Ich weiß nicht, ob du es weißt: Harry hat die Karte.

Und ich kann dir nur noch das sagen:

_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good._

°

Und Remus ging, ging um den Orden des Phönix zu helfen, ging um Harry zu unterstützen und ging als der, mit den meisten Erinnerungen von den Personen James Potter und Sirius Black.

°°°¥°°°

°

°

Hm Ein etwas lahmer Schluss..>.- Und wie hat es euch gefallen:D  
Bitte, bitte Feedback!

Machts gut. :)


End file.
